


a kiss a day keeps the out-of-tune violist away

by violinrosette



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Banter, Kissing, M/M, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 14:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violinrosette/pseuds/violinrosette
Summary: Brett's giving him that raised brow and a look that's intensely calling him out on his bs because sure, okay, they both know Eddy's the one who suggested the whole idea in the first place and no, it's not like Eddy has any ulterior motives or whatever.
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 188





	a kiss a day keeps the out-of-tune violist away

**Author's Note:**

> a small breddy thing belatedly written for pocky day!

On the couch, Eddy scoots a little closer to Brett who's currently resting his violin on his shoulder with the tip of the pocky stick in between his lips and just_. Wow. _The realization that they're actually doing something like this is unreal. He can't believe Brett actually _agreed_ to it, knowing how well most intimate things they do in front of the camera would make Brett act a bit awkward and weird. Heck, Eddy's not even wearing a blond wig this time! Was there some kind of character development he missed? 

Brett makes an impatient noise in his throat as he dangles the biscuit up and down, urging Eddy to probably stop taking his sweet ass time and get on with it already. "Hurrfy urp"

"Geez, pushy much. Isn't someone a little too eager here?" Eddy teases, trying to ease down his own sudden bubble of nervousness. _ It's just a game_, Eddy chastises himself. _ It's just a game, so just chill out, Eddy. _

Brett's giving him that raised brow and a look that's intensely calling him out on his bs because sure, okay, they both know Eddy's the one who suggested the whole idea in the first place and _ no_, it's not like Eddy has any ulterior motives or whatever. 

Anyways. The game starts. 

Eddy parts his lips and takes the other end of the pocky stick the same time Brett raises his bow and starts going at _ Tchaikovsky _ with a strong vigor. The amount of times he had to go over that piece for their 2mil sub drop shows as he plays with practiced ease. It's kinda cute, Eddy thinks idly, how hard-focused Brett is trying to be with his pinched brows and short, bare-nibbles at the end of the pocky stick while he plays. The moment Eddy takes a large bite down on the biscuit, there's a gradual nervous increase in tempo that Eddy instantly catches from Brett and, oh? Is he going to mess up this early? Eddy feels entirely all too smug as he leans in and basically snacks up the rest of the length until there's barely an inch of distance between them, watches as Brett stiffens and his eyes cross a little from staring at Eddy's incredibly close face. Eddy feels a swell of victory as Brett's violin shrills from the skidded bow and presses a small, brief kiss on the lips at an angle that the camera can't see, and pulls back with an all too playful grin. 

"Dude, you barely got through the first few bars," Eddy tuts in disappointment while Brett cooly spits out what's left of the pocky in his hand. "Shame on you." 

"Yeah yeah, go off mate," Brett says entirely way too calm. "You're fucking in for it now."

Eddy thinks he should be worried. He has every right to be. 

In Eddy's round, he chooses to play _Hungarian Dance No. 5_ because his gut tells him he's going to need to play something lively to get through this. The timer starts and Brett doesn't hesitate to take the first bite. He seems impassive about the whole thing – his usual deadpan expression revealing absolutely nothing, but something in his eyes glint in amusement and to Eddy, that spells out _dangerous_. The pocky stick becomes shorter and shorter with each small bite, and Eddy wills himself on, ignoring the rising beat in his chest that's telling him that karma is totally gonna bite his ass. Either way, Eddy isn't one to give up so easily, even as Brett's steadfast gaze inches closer and his whole body leans into Eddy's personal space along with it and – _ohhhhh man._

There's a bare inch left between their lips and Brett stops and lingers, Eddy almost missing a note as he feels Brett's warm breath fan across his mouth, stalling. Waiting. 

And then Brett presses forward and kisses him, _ hard._

Brett kisses just like he plays, passionate and willful and isn't that just so typical of him? Eddy tastes the remaining sweet bits of the pocky in their kisses and, for a brief moment, wonders how they're even going to measure the win like this. It's not a thought he thinks about for too long. 

Brett's bodyweight pushes Eddy down on the couch as he carefully pries Eddy's violin off his hands (–he's ever grateful for Brett's thoughtful consideration for the safety of his beloved instrument) and places it on the coffee table and away from potentially hazardous make-out zones.

Eddy’s no stranger to sudden kisses from Brett, so he takes what he gets eagerly, his arms flying up to wrap around Brett’s neck as they press deeper into the kiss – lapping at each other’s tongue and mouthing vigorously from pure want. Although their relationship is still fresh, the first few weeks of innocent pecks to chaste presses of lips have now tumbled into deep, fervent wet kisses that Eddy can never get enough of. Eddy feels his lungs burn from the way Brett pushes into him, drowning him in these sweet kisses and letting him swallow all their desperately soft, shared moans. He's pretty sure they go at it until Eddy's left completely breathless; just like always, just like Brett has left him many times before. 

They're both panting when Brett slightly pulls away and allows Eddy to finally breathe, a charming smile on his face that Eddy wants to kiss again. "I'm pretty sure this round is my win."

"I'm also pretty sure we can't use _ any _ of that footage for the video," Eddy quips back reasonably, laughing as Brett sits back on Eddy's stomach and shrugs. 

"I'm sure _ somebody _ here wouldn't mind if we did a retake." Brett says with a pointed look to his boyfriend. Besides, we all know in our hearts who the true winner is." 

"Pfft, such a cheat." Eddy gently tugs Brett back down again.

Brett grins into their kiss. "All's fair in love and war, bro." 


End file.
